Last Resort
by Kristen M Todd
Summary: Tony is kidnapped...and has a very hard decision to make. Read to find out. This is my first NCIS fanfic ever. So be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Last Resort_**

**_By: Frank Argano (Rated-M) _**

_**Chapter#1 **_

**_It was a beautiful day out Tony is on his way to work, Blasting music out the windows of his car, He stops off at 7-Eleven for coffee and a bagel for breakfast, When suddenly a black Chevy Suburban follows him till he get out by HQ . _**

_**Then as he get out for the car he is confronted by a group of men who take him hostage. There is a young woman in the parking lot that sees this going down and she calls NCIS to tell them what happened.**_

"**_NCIS this is agent Tim McGee how can I help you?" He said _**

"_**There has been a kidnapping" she said **_

"_**Who has been napped" He says **_

"_**I don't know?" She said **_

"**_Check and see if you can find a Wallet or anything there" He said _**

_**She looks around and finds a car with the door open, there's a wallet inside **_

"_**I found a wallet inside this car I seen with the door wide up" She said**_

"_**Read me off the name on the ID Miss" Tim says **_

"_**Um… Agent Anthony DiNozzo" She says **_

"_**WHAT! " He said while dropping the phone on the floor**_

"_**Where the fuck is Gibbs… I need to talk to him I got something" Tim says with worried look on his face **_

_**Gibbs out of no where smacks McGee on the back of the head and says **_

"_**What's wrong McGee you look like shit" Gibbs says with smile on his face**_

"_**No boss" pausing and looking really worried "I don't know how to tell you this I just got a call saying that Um… Um… Um… Um…"**_

"_**Spit it out McGee" Gibbs says**_

"_**TONY"S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Tim screams **_

"_**What the fuck are you talking about I just spoke to him 10 minutes ago" Gibbs said **_

"_**That call came in 20 minutes ago boss" Tim Says **_

_**Then Gibbs walks out mad, But tells McGee to "Find DiNozzo any way you can I don't care how you do it."**_

_**Later on that day down in the lab, Abby is listening to Papa Roach's "Take Me", when she gets a visit from a very worried McGee.**_

"_**What's wrong baby? You look like you've lost something." She said.**_

"_**I don't know what to do for him." McGee sighed.**_

"_**For who?" Abby asked.**_

"_**Tony" McGee answered simply.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Abby asked, starting to get puzzled.**_

"_**Tony got kidnapped." He said looking worried.**_

"_**WHAT!" Abby exclaimed, looking as if she were about to cry.**_

"_**Just relax Abby. I'm already as nervous as you are. Now, I'm going to go back upstairs, and you just try and keep it together, okay." McGee said.**_

_**Abby sniffled "Okay…I promise." She said, trying to smile.**_

"_**Good girl…I'll see you later." McGee said, kissing Abby on the cheek.**_

_**Then he turned to go back upstairs. His nervousness began to come back suddenly. When he reached the Squad room, he saw Ziva coming out of the elevator. She looked at McGee with a hint of concern.**_

"_**McGee, what's wrong? You and Abby have a fight?" she asked.**_

"_**No!" he said, getting a little angry.**_

"_**Ok, don't yell….Calmly…tell me…What's troubling you?" Ziva asked, trying to get McGee to focus.**_

"_**Tony is…mi…missing." He said nervously.**_

"_**Oh…Fuck when did this happen?" she said almost crying.**_

"_**A half an hour ago. I don't know…I have a very bad feeling about this." He said.**_

_**Gibbs walks in suddenly and smacks McGee on the back of the head again "Get your head back in the game, McGee. I know Tony's not dead." He pointed out.**_

_**All of a sudden, the phone rang. Gibbs hit the speakerphone "NCIS" he said.**_

_**Tony's voice came over the other line "its Ari's bo…"**_

_**Then it's a dial tone they hear.**_

_**Gibbs hangs up the phone and walks off in a huff "That was Tony…He sounds like he said something about Ari." He said.**_

_**Just then as Abby came upstairs. The phone rings again, Ziva hits the speaker, and it's Tony one more time. **_

"_**Everyone, it's Tony. I'm okay and the Mossad has me. They want Ziva in exchange for me. They want to kill her because they found out what really happened to Ari. It's a load of shit I know, but that's what they told me…They're coming got to go...bye." he said really fast.**_

_**Ziva hangs up and her, Abby, and McGee exchange shocked looks**_

"_**How can he still make jokes even when he's been kidnapped?" McGee asked, puzzled**_

"_**What the fuck do they want me for? I don't want to go back there…I'm happy here." Ziva said, crying.**_

_**Abby walked over to Ziva and hugged her. "Don't worry Ziva; we'll get those pieces of shit." She said.**_

"_**What's a piece of shit?" Ziva asked through her tears.**_

_**Abby laughed still hugging Ziva "Never mind. Just trust me though. We're going to find Tony, and no one is going to kill you." She said pulling away from her "Not as long as we're on the case…Am I right, McGee?" she asked, turning to Tim.**_

_**McGee nodded in agreement "Absolutely" he said.**_

_**Abby inhaled sharply, and then exhaled as she turned back to Ziva "Well then let's get to work." She said, turning to head back toward the lab and grabbing McGee on the way out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter#2 **_

_**It's the next day at HQ everyone is getting tense and edgy. **_

_**Gibbs is getting mad, Abby is hoping everything will be ok, McGee is still going crazy, Ziva is crying her eyes out because she thinking that she might lose Tony.**_

_**And of a sudden McGee picks up Tony's GPS on his phone He says "Tony's on the move", When they get there they look around for about an hour before they find his cell phone in the trash. It has a note attached to it. **_

_**The note says:**_

_**Dear NCIS,**_

_**We have your agent in our possession. Now since you have not chosen to cooperate, here is the new deal.**_

_**You have exactly 48 hours left to give us Ziva, or we kill your agent. This is not up for negotiation. Just take into consideration that we are very serious, and intend to keep our word.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Deputy Director David**_

_**Mossad**_

_**Tim gives the letter to Gibbs and tells him to look at it. Looking very worried at this moment he looks up at the group and says "we got a big problem on our hands. **_

_**Back at HQ Abby and Tim are going through Tony's phone to see if they can find any numbers that might of called him in the past 10 hours. **_

_**Abby is getting to the point where she is so worried that she can't calm down so Tim tell her to "Stop what your doing for now…we will get back to it" **_

"_**Wait I want to find Tony" She says with a look of happiness**_

"_**I want to cheer you up because I don't like to see you like this" He said looking back at her **_

"_**Now…now Timmy don't be a bad bay… I'll have to spank you" She said with a happy tone of voice**_

"_**And I'll love every moment of it" He said**_

"_**Tim lets get back to work I'll play with you later" She said looking at him with her tongue out. **_

_**Meanwhile down by the docks about a few miles from HQ Tony has been trying his best to get away with no luck or food for the past 12 hours. **_

_**He had repeatedly tried to call Gibbs or anyone else at HQ. **_

_**With no change to escape form his enemies he is thinking he should just give up and do what they say or end up dead.**_

"_**Hey Mr. David… Where are you… are you scared" Tony says **_

"_**NO… if you turn yourself in now we will kill you" David says **_

"_**I am not going to make it the easy to catch me you know that right" Tony says**_

"**_Then you will die… just like your girlfriend" David says _**

"**_Oh kill me…KILL ME, you heartless bastard. Ohhh…I'm so scared" With a pause and a deep breath "You can't take me alive you son of a bitch" Tony says _**

**_Now Gibbs in getting really impatient and tells everyone to "Gear up we're going to the docks" without any hesitation then he says "We are going to get this scumbag once and for all". _**

"**_Gibbs… come on now you're not serious" Ziva asked _**

"_**Yes I am" pausing "He's got my agent! If he hurts him I'll show him pain" Gibbs rants**_

"_**You know the consequences… if he gets me he will kill me" Ziva says **_

"_**I know he is going to kill you… That don't mean I'm going to let him" Gibbs says**_

**_When Abby comes up stairs to check on Ziva to make sure she was ok. Gibbs shouted to her from across the room._**

"_**Hey… Abby I need you" Gibbs yelled **_

"_**Oh…Gibbs I never knew" Abby jokes**_

"_**ABBY…"Gibbs says**_

"_**Ok what up SIR!" **_

"_**I need you come out with us we're short a gun" Gibbs asked **_

"_**Ok… what if I get shot" Abby said **_

"_**I'll give you a shot" Gibbs said with a smile **_

"_**See I knew I could make you laugh" Abby says**_

"_**Abby Get Ready… Stop playing" Gibbs says**_

"_**Ok…party pooper" Abby Says with a sad face**_

"**_Ziva? Why doesn't it feel the same?" Abby says _**

"**_I know Abby it makes me feel like…my tongue has been torn out of my mouth." Ziva said._**

_**Abby looked confused "I think you mean it feels like 'Your heart has been torn out of your chest'?" she explained.**_

_**Ziva nodded "Yeah…That too. **_

"_**Why is this happening to me? What did I do?" Ziva said**_

"_**I don't know… just don't worry" Abby says **_

"_**I wish my father would just drop out" Ziva says **_

"**_What? I think you mean drop dead" Abby says _**

"_**That too" Ziva says **_

"_**Look Ziva we need you…so give us your all… no more miss nice Ziva… that what I want see out of you" Abby rants **_

_**Now it's getting really tense in HQ Gibbs is getting ever more edgy, Abby is scared, Ziva doubting herself, McGee is still going Crazy.**_

_**Abby hears a phone ringing she picks it up and says: **_

"**_Abby Sciuto, NCIS. How can I help you?" _**

"**_Hi NCIS I'm here at the dock it looks like there is some strange things going on over here I found a NCIS jacket in the parking lot of the Shipyard it looks like there's blood on it too " The voice said _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter#3 _

_After Abby gets the call she immediately told Gibbs who said "Well what the hell are you still doing here? Go find him."_

"_Ok we're leaving now" Abby says pulling Tim downstairs _

"_Where are you taking me?" Tim asked _

"_I want to have some fun with you now… I've waited long enough" Abby rants _

"_What is it that you want to do to me?" McGee asked_

"_Come here and I'll show you baby" Abby said _

_As they entered the lab, Abby locked down the automatic doors and turned back to Tim. She slowly removed her lab coat "Make love to me, Tim." She pleaded in a breathy whisper as she approached him._

"_What...Abby, I don't think this is such a good time." Tim pointed out._

_Abby grabbed him by his tie "Don't you see! We might end up dead out there today. I want to make sure that I have something positive to remember about this day. Now…what do you say to that?" she asked._

_Tim said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and leaned forward to start things off with a searing, intense kiss._

_Abby could feel her body heat rising, being so close up against the body of her lover. She knew that she was going to remember this for a long time._

_As they walked backwards still kissing, Abby broke apart for a few seconds and turned back towards the makeshift bed under her desk "Come with me." She whispered._

_Tim followed her as Abby pulled him down. The kiss soon continued on his part, and he found the buttons on her shirt and pulled them off one by one, revealing what she wasn't wearing underneath. He slowly moved his lips down to her neck, her breasts, and her stomach._

_Abby threw her head back and moaned softly "Ohhh… Tim…" she purred in a low but audible tone._

_After Tim and Abby had their fun downstairs in the lab they realized no one was upstairs. Everyone had gone to the dock to help in getting Tony back. _

_They call Gibbs and he says "Where the hell are you McGee?… We've been waiting for you for over an hour"_

"_Um…Um… I… I was getting you coffee" He says nervously _

"_Yeah Right… Get here as fast as you can" Gibbs says really pissed_

"_Ok Boss we'll be there" He said_

Down at the docks Gibbs is get everyone ready and in position.

Tim and Abby are on there way to the Docks when suddenly they get a phone call from Ziva.

Abby picks up "Hello…." She takes a pause.

Ziva's voice came across the other end "Abby…It's Ziva." She sighed, sounding like she had been crying.

Abby looked confused "Ziva? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Abby…they're making me stay behind in the van. I just told Gibbs something very damaging." Ziva cried.

Abby looked confused "What could be so damaging that Gibbs would back you off this case?" she asked.

Ziva sighed heavily over the phone, and began to calm down "The fact that I told him that I'm pregnant with Tony's child." She said.

"What the hell…?" Abby says

"I just told you" Ziva Said

Abby looking really worried says "What are you going to do if he dies…? How are you going to take care of the child?"

Tim, who was driving, almost skidded when he heard what Abby had said "What child?" he asked in a whisper to Abby.

"Hold on, Ziva." Abby said, covering up the mouthpiece. She then turned to Tim "Okay, McGee. Brace yourself for this. Ziva's on the phone, she said that Gibbs is making her stay in the van because she just told him that she's pregnant with Tony's child." She explained.

"Oh… No shit. That's pretty screwed up. Well, tell her we'll be there in about 10 minutes give or take." Tim sighed.

Abby turned back to the phone "Okay um…Ziva? We'll be there in 10. Tell everyone we're on the way." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter#4

By the time McGee and Abby had arrived at the Docks, they saw that everyone was preparing to get into position. McGee parked that car and cut the engine, as he and Abby stepped out. Abby grabbed her spare NCIS jacket from the backseat before exiting the car.

She then made a B-Line for the van, and opened it, still seeing just what she feared in front of her eyes…a very distressed Ziva. "Oh god, Ziva. Come on, stop the tears! It's not that damaging!" Abby scolded lightly as she got into the van.

"The team can't make the exchange now! My father and his people are going to kill Tony…Don't you get it!" Ziva yelled angrily.

Abby rolled her eyes "Oh ye of little faith, Ziva. No one is going to die…I warned you about that. The team will save him. Don't worry." Abby said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked, wiping her tears.

"Pretty much…Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to go help save Tony. YOU…Stay put." Abby said.

Ziva nodded as she watched Abby exit the van.

Now everyone is at the docks and it's a little too quiet.

As they scope out the area Ziva's Father Comes out of a door way right behind Ziva cocks the hammer back and……. And gets hit in the leg by Gibbs from the rooftop.

Ziva Moves in to help Tony break free, and almost gets shot like three times, but she can't seem to get close to him.

In her last attempt to help Tony she gets shot in the foot.

"Ouch….! Fuck!" Ziva said in extreme pain

Now Ziva is on the floor with no way to get to Tony.

While up on the rooftop Gibbs is having a hard time trying to get Mr. David. Without knowing it Gibbs gets hit in the hands from two stray bullets

Then on ground level Tim is help Ziva to the car where Abby is hiding

When he gets hit in the ass by David.

Now Tony's only hope is Abby can she do it or is Tony's fate sealed.

With Gibbs Hands Hit and Tim Shot in his ass and Ziva Shot in the foot that leaves Abby Who never shot a gun in her life is now going to be forced to do so.

Tim radios to Abby saying "Shit!...I've been shot in MY ASS!" Crying in pain

"Aww Poor Baby…. Without letting her finish her sentence

Tim Says

"I'm not joking Abbs! Gibbs got shot in his hands, Ziva got shot in the foot, and I got shot in…… my ass. So that leaves you to help Tony. You're here, we need you or Tony's dead" Tim said in one quick rant.

"But I never shot a gun before, I don't even think I know how to use one, Ziva showed me how to aim, Gibbs was going to take me to the range, and oh my god I'm FUCKED!" Abby said worried and ranting

"Abby he right" Gibbs Says in pain

Abby suddenly gets the courage To take Tim's gun and face Mr. David

"Ok Meany… its time to meet special agent Abby Sciuto and I've been sent to kick your ass" Abby Says without hestitation

Abby walks right up to Tony and Mr. David and she Says:

"What are you a child you have to bully everyone" Abby says gluping like she going to get killed for that.

"You trying to Mock Me" David Says in a mad tone

"Mock you… And why would I do a thing that?" Abby said

"You look like a school girl on crack having a bad hair day" David says to get her mad

"What… What… What… did… you… say…? You little shit I going to kill you if you make one more remark about the way I look" Abby said trying to venting.

She holds up the gun pulls back the hammer and closes her eyes then lets off 5 shots.

When she opens up her eyes David is on the floor in a pool of blood.

**_Epilogue_**

_**9 Months later**_

Abby and Tim are Pregnant with twins.

Gibbs is now seen Jenny more often.

Ziva and Tony got to be together when the kids were born.

There name were:

Gina DiNozzo

Weight: 7lbs 4ozs

Sex: Female

Tony DiNozzo Jr

Weight: 9lbs 6oz

Sex: Male

And Gibbs did away with rule 12.


End file.
